grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Beach Shore
The 1st dungeon in Alasion and a very peacful place.When the Asalians invaded the shore they left a contamination of a Giant Sea Serpent.Now Grand Chase has to stop the contamination and save Alasion from evil. The dungeon is pretty easy for beginners and is very fun to play! The dungeon is composed of 4 rooms,counting start. 1 star:4 rooms 2 stars:5 rooms 3 stars:6 rooms The lvl difficulty is low and average for players: 1 star:15-17 2 stars:17-19 3 stars:19-21 Monsters: Wing Gull:Attacks-Peck,Slash,Punch Like The Boss-Samsara(every 5 sec they do one of these at random)Lvl 15 (The SeaWeed Golem Is A Size Of Audrey & Can Teleport With Pleeding Ice) Prime Ape:Attacks-Throw rocks,Lunges at you,Punches 3 times,whacs with tail(every 4 sec. they do this at random)Lvl 15 Dark Minions:Attacks-Stab,Kick,Punch,Slash(They do this order in every 5 sec.)Lvl 16 Sea Serpent:Attacks-Jump Attack(you have to jump up),Slash 4 times,Blasts a ray of bubbles(every 5 sec. they do these)Lvl 16 Sea Serpent:Attacks:Bites,Whacks its tail,Blasts 3 sphere of water,Jump Attack with tail,Shoots 3 homing bullets of water,Sends a cloud up into the air and it rains cursing water.(Does this every 6 sec.)Lvl 17 Script Lire:Elesis,Are you sure this is Gorgos's Dungeon? Elesis:Ya,I'm sure. Arme:Uh,Gorgos is a monster who breathes fire and there's water,not lava. Ryan:Also this place is too peaceful to be menacing. Arme:Well whatever you think I think we crossed borders. Elesis:Huh,crossed you must be kid- Dark Minion:Who are you people and what are you doing in Alasion?! Elesis:Alasion? Arme:Told you! Elesis:Hmmm,then who are you? Dark Minion:I already said enough,now leave or I'll rip you to shreds along with the rest of these animals! Elesis:Umm,Arme,Lire you think there's something wrong with this guy? Arme:Uhhhh,Elesis,you notice he's charging at us right? Ryan:Watch Out! Elesis:Ohh,he asked for it. After fighting the minion: Arme:I think this place needs better manners like Bermesiah. Elesis:... the Kanavan Kingdom killed Serdin's Queen... Arme:OH,right... Elesis:Anyways I feel this place is being invaded by evil as we speak and we need to stop it. Lire:Elesis,don't jump to conclusions. Ryan:(Pokes Lire)Uhh,Lire,Look behind youO.O. Dark Minions:Attack! Elesis:Here they come! Boss: Sea Serpent:Sigh...Dark Minions are so useless... Elesis:Hey,buddy,are you corrupting this place?!Cuz if you are get ready! Sea Serpent:Well,if that's the way you want to think I guess I have to kill you now. Lire:You've done it now,Elesis-_- Arme:Ugh...Why does everything here charge at us for no reason? After the fight with the Boss: Elesis:Now tell me how did you come to exist? Sea Serpent:Heh I'm just a delay... Elesis:Delay? Sea Serpent:Fine,I'll tell you. Sea Serpent:There were these people called Asalians and when the Asalians came here they were hostile to the land and renamed it Alasion. Arme:That's so sad! Sea Serpent:They also destroyed nature and very left is existing. Ryan:That's Terrible! Sea Serpent:And there planning to build a choas beam to wi-wipe out the whole...Bermesiah Continent Elesis:Well he's dead,but at least we know what going on here. Ryan:They'll pay for what they've done to mother nature! Arme:Let's take on the invasion. Lire:Come on Elesis,Let's go! Elesis:Charge! Theme Songs *Brine Cave *13th Struggle